


Why is Romeo so cute??

by smolboywrites



Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: Although Romeo making a pillow castle doesn't seem that unlikely, Extremely Underage, M/M, Oral Sex, The plots terrible just let me have my fun, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolboywrites/pseuds/smolboywrites
Summary: While trying to stop Romeo, a NOT AT ALL self inserty character ends up hooking up with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely for me cause I was watching PJ Masks with my nephew and Romeo spoke one dang word and I fell for him hard. He's so fuckin cute.

It was a normal day for our 3 heroes.

Except one thing.

The slumber party plan was ruined! Someone stole everyone's pillows and blankets! They had to figure out a way to stop whoever did this!

"Are you guys excited for the sleep over!" asks Connor

"Well I would be if we could even have one. How are we supposed to be comfortable without pillows??" said Amaya, frustrated 

"Yeah I was looking forward to making a fort with you guys.." sighs Greg 

"Well we're the pj masks aren't we?? Into the night to save the day!" shouts Connor 

* * *

 

Later that day, Amaya and Greg show up at Connor's house hoping whatever fiend took the pillows has returned them.

"Nope sorry guys.. Everything is still missing. And my parents had to go out so we have a babysitter. " says Connor, saddened 

"Well a babysitter isn't so bad!" says Amaya cheerfully "It's always fun to meet new people!"

"Yeah you should introduce us!" says Greg, excited to have a new friend

"Ok he's in the living room." says Connor as he leads them into the living room

A tallish teen boy looks up from his phone and waves at the kids "Hey guys, I'm gonna order dinner soon ok?"

"Thats Jeffrey, he's 17. I've been watching TV with him and he seems nice." says Connor 

"Well thats fun!" says Greg "I wanna watch too!" 

"Well come on over and I'll turn on some cartoons!" Said Jeffrey, slightly annoyed he'd be having to watch 3 whole children for the same pay

Soon it was getting late, and the PJ Masks knew they had to go fight crime. But Jeffrey was watching them, how could they sneak out?

"Hey guys, come get some toys from room!" says Connor, trying to not be suspicious 

"Yeah we really need toys!" says Amaya, as they all scamper down the hall. 

Hearing the suspiciousness in their voices Jeffrey quietly followed and eavesdropped. 

*muffled through door* "Fight crime.." "Lost pillows.." "Sneak out.."

Jeffrey barges in, sure to not let these kids run away on his watch. "What are you guys doing?? I heard you planning to sneak out. I'm calling your parents."

"No please you don't understand! We have to get out and catch this villain! We're super heroes!" they cry in unison 

"Yeah sure. This isn't funny. You can play pretend all you want but sneaking out is NOT ok."

"We'll prove it!" shouts Amaya "Come on guys, let's transform, it's our only option."

"I'm not sure.." says Connor, contemplating 

"Well I think he's trustworthy, he obviously wants our safety." Says Greg 

"Ok.. Let's do it." Agrees Connor 

So the PJ Masks transform, leaving Jeffrey in awe.

"Y-you guys were telling the truth??" stammers Jeffrey 

"Yup. We're superheroes." says Greg proudly

"And we need to find the villain who stole the pillows." states Amaya "We're pretty sure from our evidence that the culprit is Romeo."

"Romeo..? Who is that??" asks Jeffrey, confused 

"He's an evil genius. He's terrorized this city many times, but we've always stopped him." says Connor "But if you don't let us leave.. This will be the one time we don't."

An avid fan of mad scientists, Jeffrey is very curious about this Romeo boy. "Ok, you can go fight this 'Romeo'. BUT. Only if I come along. I'm still responsible for you."

"Well alright.." says Connor, unsure of what to do.

"I think there's more room in the Gekko Mobile!" shouts Greg

"Yeah let's take that one!" agrees Amaya 

So they all hop in and head out to look for Romeo.

"Um, so, why did this Romeo kid even steal all the pillows?" Asks Jeffrey, very confused about everything

"We're not sure." says Connor "But what is sure, is that we'll stop him."

As the arrive at the park, they see what appears to be a giant pillow castle, with Romeos lab out front.

"Whoa what's that??" asks Jeffrey 

"That's Romeos lab." answers Amaya "He must be in that castle."

Just then, a voice comes over a loud speaker from within the pillow fort.

"Hahaha! I see the PJ Pests have come to try and stop me!"

"Romeo! Why did you take the pillows?!" Greg shouts angrily.

"Why isn't obvious lizard-legs? If I'm going to rule the world, I want to rule comfortably. In my castle of pillows!" shouts Romeo proudly

"You won't get away with this!" yells Connor 

Meanwhile Jeffrey is sitting in the Gekko Mobile, shutting everything out except the adorable voice of that boy they called Romeo. He was more curious than ever about him..

After a few minutes of fighting Romeo's minions, the PJ Masks finally tell Romeo they've got him surrounded. 

Romeo emerges from the castle, a smug grin on his face. 

Jeffreys heart skips a beat upon seeing the little boy. His cute lab coat.. His little gloves.. His goggles.. Jeffrey can't help but blush..

 Romeo spots the older boy as well, and a red tint starts creeping across his cheeks. "Who is THAT? Your back up? Pffft. Thats n-no match for my genius." stammers Romeo, trying to not act suspicious

"Are you..blushing? " Asks Connor 

"nO. You stupid pussycat. I'm just a little chilly thats all"

Amaya turns to look at Jeffrey, who quickly looks away trying to hide his blush. "Um, Jeffrey is blushing too."

"Do you guys.. Like each other??" Greg gasps, blissfully unaware of the huge age difference. 

"What?? Me?? The great Romeo?? Of course not!!! As a boy of science such things are beneath me!!" Romeo belts out, cheeks flushing a deer red.

"Oooo I think he does like Jeffrey." says Connor giggling 

"Yeah and I think Jeffrey likes him too!" says Greg, letting out a snicker

"Romeo and Jeffrey sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" the three start chanting 

"UGH. Ok enough you PJ Pests. I'll agree to let you have your pillows back if you stop. And.."

"And what..?" says Connor with a sly look on his face

"And go away forever!!!" shouts Romeo angrily, stomping his foot on the ground. 

"Ok sure.. We'll go away." says Connor with a grin "But we're leaving Jeffrey here!!" 

And with that they hopped into the Gekko Mobile, leaving Jeffrey behind with Romeo.

For a second the two just stare at each other, until Romeo covers his face and runs into the castle.

Jeffrey, feeling bad for the kid, tries to put his feelings aside and comfort him. He walks up to the castle door and hears Romeo ranting angrily about how stupid the PJ Pests are. "Uh, hey, Romeo was it? I'm sorry about what happened back there. I'm just their babysitter. This is a really cool castle you made tho." he said, trying to make him feel better.

"I-it is, isn't it. A marvel of my ingenuity" he said faintly, and awkwardly. "Would you.. Like to see it?" asks Romeo, unable to pass up an opportunity to talk about his genius.

"I'd love to!" said Jeffrey in his friendliest voice, trying to ignore his thumping heart.

The castle door swings open, and standing there in the doorway, is one of the cutest little boys Jeffrey had ever seen. He was even cuter up close. 

Romeo steps to the side and Jeffrey walks in, amazed that a child could make all this.

"Those stupid PJ Pests are such a hassle." Romeo says, blush in his cheeks flaring up "They can't even fully appreciate my wonderful brain. But it seems you might be able to."

"Yeah, this place is really impressive" Jeffrey says, finally taking his eyes off the boy and looking around "This is all pillows?"

"Well, yes. But theres also plenty of paneling and robotics within these walls." said smugly, with a proud look on his face. "This castle has a kitchen, dining room, sitting room, 2 bathrooms, and a master bedroom." 

Hearing the word bedroom made Jeffreys heart flutter.. As his mind raced with other feelings toward the boy.. "Wow! That sounds really impressive!" 

"It is. My smarts are unmatched." said Romeo confidently 

Jeffrey couldnt help but grin, the small childs confident personality was so attractive.. "Can I get a tour? I'd love to know more!" 

"O-of course!" said Romeo nervously, his new crush on the older boy making itself know once more.

He started leading Jeffrey around the house, talking about this and that, and saying some stuff Jeffrey couldnt even understand. He was really hoping to impress the older boy, although he doubted he wouldn't be successful.

Eventually they got upstairs to the bedroom, and Jeffrey sat down on the edge of the bed. "Mind if we take a break?"

"Hm, I suppose not." Romeo says, sitting nervously down on the bed.

"You're really smart." says Jeffrey, knowing itll soften the boy up.

"Yeah. I know it." said Romeo blushing slightly, but beaming with pride.

"And not to mention, handsome." Said Jeffrey, hoping to not startle the boy

"O-oh, u-uh, thank you!" stammered Romeo, cheeks going full blush. "Y-you're um, from a scientific view, It could be noted that you're, um, that as well" he says, looking down to floor, and turning beet red.

Jeffreys heart skipped a beat, how lucky is he that such a cute little boy also thinks he's cute? "Thank you!" he says kindly, scooting a bit towards Romeo. He needed to make his move. "Remember when Greg suggested I liked you?" he asked pausing "Well, he was right."

Romeo looked up at the older boy in shock, that faint tint of red flooding his cheeks once more 

"And remember how they chanted about us kissing? I'd love to do that with you" Jeffrey said smiling softly at the small boy

"Oh, I, uh, I-" stammered Romeo, but before he could say anything, Jeffrey leaned down, and kissed the little boy right on the lips.

It didn't take long for Romeo to kiss him back, then Jeffrey pulled away, hoping to leave him wanting more.

"That was.. I..." said Romeo, unable to find words

"You're so cute when you blush like that" said Jeffrey, leaning down to kiss him again, and this time Romeo moved in for the kiss as well.

After a couple seconds Jeffrey pulled away, sad to leave those soft lips behind, but hoping to do a little more. 

"I, um, never kissed anyone before.. " said Romeo quietly "I never thought I'd kiss a boy"

"Well if you liked it there's more i wanna show you.." said Jeffrey teasingly, hoping Romeo would be curious

"L-like what?" Romeo asked, a new feeling rising up in his gut, and certain part of his body rising with it

"Well I'll gladly show you.. But first you have to take off your pants." 

"! My what-?" said Romeo, surprised 

"Just trust me.. It'll be great" said Jeffrey trying to comfort him

"Uh-um-ok..don't look until I say so.." said Romeo awkwardly looking to the floor 

"Ok I promise I won't!" said Jeffrey, unable to hide his excitement. After he turned around, he heard Romeo start undoing his lab coat.. Then undoing his pants... And Jeffrey was dripping with excitement

"O-ok. You can turn around now.." said Romeo sheepishly 

Jeffrey turned around, unable to prepare himself for what he was about to see, there was Romeo, gloves off, Lab coat open, and pants and underwear in a pile next to him. He was blushing and staring at the floor, looking hotter than ever. "Wow.." Jeffrey said staring at Romeo's hard 3 inch dick. "You really are so handsome.." he said as he reached out for the young boys cock, wrapping his hand around it without warning. 

"W-what-!" Romeo gasped, not expecting the warm touch of the older boys hand "I- that feels-" then he let out a small moan as Jeffrey slowly started jerking him off

Jeffrey went as slow as he could, hoping to pleasure the boy as much as he could, right as he felt Romeo about to cum, he stopped causing the small boy to look at him longingly 

Jeffrey chuckled "Don't worry, I have something better planned" as he got down on his knees and put his mouth on the boys hard cock, starting to suck slowly

Romeo let out a sharp gasp "J- Jeffrey that feels so good.." 

Hearing his soft little voice, and how he sometimes pronounces his R's as W's turned Jeffrey on even more, as he started sucking him harder, and running his tongue all around the head of the little boys dick. 

Romeo let out a moan and bucked his hips instinctively, letting a wave of cum into Jeffreys mouth. Jeffrey pulled back with one last suck, causing another small moan to escape the little boys mouth.

"How was that?" Jeffrey asked, licking the last of the little boy cum from his lips. He didn't want to stop but he knew he needed more

Romeo looked at him smiling and blushing, "It felt so good, can we do it again?" he asked excitedly

"Nope." said Jeffrey, causing Romeo to look bummed "But we can do something better" he said with a wink, causing Romeo to blush 

"L-like what?" Romeo asked curiously

"Well first im gonna have to take /my/ clothes off." Jeffrey said, longing to have this little boy pounding him

"Oh, o-ok" said Romeo, mind buzzing about what else they could possibly do

Soon all of Jeffreys clothes are off, and he can see Romeo's little cock stiffening again..

"I take it you like what you see?" said Jeffrey smirking

"What is that?" Romeo asked, his intellectual curiosity kicking in.

"Well, it's basically the opposite of what you have. Many other boys also have one, and many girls have what you have." 

"Fascinating.. So what do we do?" Romeo asked, looking at the other boy who started laying on the bed

"Come sit with me" Jeffrey said patting the bed next to him "And take off your coat"

"Oh, well alright" said Romeo as he threw his coat on the floor and climbed up

"Well. You're a scientist. What do you do with a cord and an outlet?"

"O-oh, I see" Romeo said blushing, but with eagerness in his eyes. 

Jeffrey spread his legs as Romeo crawled around to where he needed to be. 'I'm about to be fucked missionary by a 6 year old.. I must be in heaven..' Jeffrey thought, as two small hands rest upon his stomach. He looked up just in time to see Romeo thrust into him for the first time, cause a moan to escape both of their mouths. Romeo instincually started thrusting, the older boys moist walls feeling so great on his cock. Jeffrey was feeling great too, each thrust of Romeos cock was sending ripples of ecstasy through his body, and moans out of his mouth.

Romeo started thrusting harder, his tiny balls gently slapping into Jeffrey. Soon his thrusts slowed down and got long and deep, bringing along deep moans from both boys. Hearing Romeo's tiny moans were enough to make Jeffrey come, and he let out a gasp his juices coated the little boys cock. At the same time, Romeo reached his climax, and with a tiny moan he thrust deep into the older boy and came, Jeffreys walls milking Romeos cock for all it's worth.

Being filled up by the little boy's white juices was almost too much for Jeffrey to handle, and he begged him not to stop, as he rode out this orgasm. Romeo started picking up the pace again, this time thrusting fast and deep, a mixture of their juices spilling out around his cock. After one final, deep thrust, he lay down on Jeffreys stomach, resting his head on the older boys chest, and keeping his cock inside him.

"That was the best i ever had.. You really are the most smart, handsome little boy I ever met." Jeffrey said, patting Romeo's head.

Romeo looked up at him and said "Yeah, I know." with a pink tint flushing his cheeks. 

Soon they heard three familiar voices calling them, and Romeo looked at Jeffrey sadly "But we were having so much fun.." 

"Yeah I don't want this to end. But hey, I'll give you my address, and you can come over any time" 

"R-really?? Fantastic!" Romeo said, pulling out of Jeffrey with a pop, and heading over to get dressed before those PJ Pests saw him like that.

Jeffrey sat up, feeling the little boy's cum spill out of him, and started getting horny again, lamenting the fact their fun had to end.

 But soon they were dressed, and Jeffrey handed Romeo the piece of paper with his address, kissing him on the nose as he walked out the door.


	2. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo meets up with his new boyfriend Jeffrey after a rather tiresome string of losses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy it's been too long huh? 
> 
>  
> 
> Sidenote: I fucking kissed Romeo in my dream the other night I'm e c s t a t i c

Jeffrey was chilling at home listening to music and working on homework, the open window letting a cool breeze in from the night air. Romeo and him had 'hung out' a couple times since their first interaction, but the little boy hadn't come to see him in awhile and he got kind of worried. 

He finished typing up the last of his essay and closed his laptop, setting it to the side as he relaxed back on to the old headboard of his bed. He had been growing agitated and stressed lately, a tension building in his stomach that he knew could only be relieved by the feeling of a little boy creampieing him.

Specifically  _that_ little boy. 

He pulled his headphones off and flopped his legs off the side of the bed, debating on whether or not 9 o clock was too late for dinner. 

 _Not too late for a snack I guess._ he thought to himself as he stood up and started heading towards the kitchen of his little one bedroom apartment. 

He walked in and flicked the light on, a soft yellow glow illuminating the practically empty kitchen. Being in college left him kind of broke, although occasionally he'd get to work some extra hours and allow himself to buy something sweet like ice cream. 

He headed towards the cupboard to pull out some chips, grabbing a bit of bean dip as well as he headed into the living room, plopping down on the sofa to watch some TV. 

* * *

 

After about an hour he heard a thump in his bedroom. His heart fluttered and he quickly stood up, accidentally overturning some chips on to the old carpet. 

"He-hello?" He called out nervously, yet hopeful it was who he wanted it to be "Is anyone there?" 

He slowly started heading into the hall, hearing someone grumbling to themselves, and the moment he recognized that unbelievably attractive little voice he quickly rushed into his room

"Romeo!" He shouted excitedly as he burst through the door, eliciting a cute little chirp from the little boy as he bounced, startled from the older boys outburst "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you cutie, I just got excited when I heard it was you.." he said, a blush forming on his cheeks

Romeo blushed as well "Pfft, it's ok, you didn't scare me! A man as smart as I am has no need for fear" he replied cockily, receiving a snort from Jeffrey in return

"What brings you here?" Jeffrey asked, tilting his head slightly as he sat on the twin bed next to the boy

"Bah! Those pesky PJ Pests foiled another of my plans. I've been working for weeks on this latest scheme! I haven't even been able to come see you I've be working so hard!" Replied Romeo, growing increasingly angry and kicking his feet on the footboard in an adorable little tantrum "I just don't understand why nothing I do works. Everything I try fails.." he sighed as he flopped back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling 

Jeffrey had been rather angry with the pj masks lately, they constantly made Romeo sad, and for obvious reasons this made Jeffrey sad as well. He had tried to help in any way he could. He tried inflating Romeo's ego by praising him, which is actually something he noticed turned the little boy on incredibly well, Romeo loved to be told how great he was. He even tried telling Greg, Amaya, and Connors parents what they get up to at night, but was dismissed as trying to cause problems because 'how could 6 year olds be superheroes!?'. He did however, know of one way to at least temporarily relieve some of the young boys stress, and honestly, Jeffrey really needed some stress relief as well.

"Well hey don't say that, I know at least one thing you never fail at~" Jeffrey replied softly, leaning down to kiss the little boy on the head before sitting back up

"W-what is it?" Romeo asked him, looking up at him with cheeks slightly flushed from the affection shown to him by the older boy

"You never fail to get me all hot and bothered" Jeffrey said with a wink as Romeo covered his face trying to hide his now fully flushed cheeks from him

Despite the fact that Romeo was very mature for his age, he was still a 6 year old kid who got embarrassed and flustered really easily. And the cute way he's been acting, just laying there pouting on Jeffrey's bed, was getting Jeffrey very horny.

"Y-yeah I guess I am pretty good at that huh?" Romeo said proudly as he sat up, cheeks still a deep red 

"Yup you're the very best I know!" Jeffrey said as he scooted closer to Romeo, putting a finger under the young boys chin and bringing his head to up to face him as he bent down and began kissing him. As soon as their lips met Romeo started kissing back, his young soft lips locked with the older boys in a tender kiss, and when Jeffrey started prodding Romeo's lips with his tongue the little boy gladly let him in, their tongues passing over each other's and exploring each other's mouths, eliciting a little moan from Jeffrey that he knew would get Romeo hard. After all, the little boy loved knowing when he was doing something right.

After a minute or two Romeo pulled away, with Jeffrey letting out a little whimper that caused Romeo to grin, knowing the older boy was growing desperate

Romeo slipped off his gloves and undid his labcoat, giving Jeffrey a full view of the tiny bulge in his pants, and smirked as he watched the older boy bite his lip

"lay back and take your pants off." Romeo ordered, and Jeffrey gladly complied, laying down on the bed and undoing his pants. 

Jeffrey loved how dominant the little boy had grown over their last few meet ups, he loved being bossy and above everyone else and Jeffrey thought it was so hot, so he always gladly let Romeo take charge of their activities.

Once Jeffrey's pants were off Romeo crawled up in between his legs and started rubbing his clit through his underwear without warning, eliciting a gasp from the older boy as his toes curled at the feeling of the tiny fingers rubbing him. He rubbed and pinched at Jeffrey's sensitive bud, knowing the exact way to make the older boy feel good, and Jeffrey was sure to let him know

"Oh f-fuck that feels good Romeo, don't stop-!" Jeffrey called out, letting out another moan as he began instinctively rocking his hips back and forth

Romeo just smiled at Jeffrey, loving the blushed cheeks and closed eye bliss face of the older boy, but he decided that he needed more than that so he stopped, smirking at the whine that that Jeffrey let out at the lack of the little boys touch. Romeo began pulling Jeffrey's underwear down, and the older boy lifted up his hips to help him. Once the underwear were off, Romeo leaned down and shoved his tongue into Jeffrey unexpectedly, causing the older boy to gasp and buck his hips, pushing the little boys tongue farther in. Romeo began moving his tongue in and out, occasionally pulling out to flick Jeffrey's clit with his tongue, drawing out a moan from the older boy each time. As Jeffrey's breaths grew faster and Romeo knew he was getting close to his climax, he bit down softly on Jeffrey's bud, causing the older boy to moan loudly and his body to shake with orgasm as he came on Romeo, warm juices spilling out onto the little boys tongue as his walls clamped and spasmed around nothing.

As Jeffrey lay there panting from the orgasm, Romeo began undoing his own pants, his cock now rock hard from pleasuring Jeffrey. He took off both his pants and his underwear, throwing them to the side with Jeffrey's, leaving him in nothing but his open labcoat, and his goggles pushed up on his forehead, because he knew the older boy was turned on seeing him in this getup. 

He began stroking his own cock in front of the older boy, "You want this don't you?" Romeo said with a smirk as Jeffrey bit his lip and nodded, beginning to finger himself as he watched the little boy masturbate in from of him "Ok then beg for it"

"Romeo fuck me, I need your amazing cock inside of me now-!" Jeffrey begged in his most lustful needy voice, knowing that turned Romeo on a lot

Romeo moved forward and lined his cock up with the older boys entrance "Pfft. What's the magic word?" He said with a grin as he saw the need in Jeffrey's eyes

"P-please fuck m-!" Jeffrey's breath hitched as Romeo plunged into him full force and began slowly pulling in and out, his tiny cock sliding in with ease due to how wet Jeffrey was after Romeo made him cum the first time. 

Romeo thrusted slowly at first, dragging his tiny cock along Jeffrey's tight walls, the two of them occasionally letting out a little moan of pleasure as Romeo tried to slowly work Jeffrey up to another orgasm before he also came, his cock rutting Jeffrey and hitting that special spot with each thrust 

After a small while Romeo began to pick up the pace, pulling nearly all the way before slamming back in as hard as he could, he loved being rough and dominant and Jeffrey loved it too

"F-fuck-! Romeo that's so good, don't stop, your cock feels amazing!" Moaned out Jeffrey, his breath growing quicker as he quickly reached another climax

Romeo picked up the pace again, thrusting into the older boy with more shallow, quick thrusts, the sound of the bed creaking from the force he pounded the older boy with turning him on even more

"Fuck! oh fuck! Fuck me harder Romeo!" Jeffrey called out as he climaxed, a shudder of orgasm wracking through his body as his walls squeezed Romeo's little cock

The new feeling of tightness from Jeffrey's spasming walls pushed Romeo over the edge as he slammed into Jeffrey with a deep hard thrust and he came into the older boy hard, his balls twitching as he shot ropes of thick warm cum into Jeffrey's cunt, letting out a loud moan of his own 

"Fuck yes Romeo! Fill me up with your seed!" Jeffrey moaned as he felt the little boys cum flood into him, stuffing him as both of their juices filled him up, causing him stomach to swell slightly

 Romeo continued thrusting slowly and deeply, pushing his cum deeper into Jeffrey as he shot the last of his cum into the older boy, the two of them panting as they came down from their blissful climaxes.

Jeffrey looked at Romeo who was still panting slightly, adoring the flushed look of his face after an orgasm "God Romeo, you're so fucking good, I wish you could fuck me like that every day, you're the best" he smirked as he clamped his walls down around the little cock still inside him, cause the little boy to let out a quick sharp moan

"Y-yeah I know I'm the best. I am Romeo after all." Romeo said with a blush, but still beamed with pride. He pulled out of the older boy slowly, not really wanting their fun to end so soon

Jeffrey propped himself up on his elbows, getting turned on again by the feeling of Romeo's cum spilling out of him and onto the bed as he smiled softly at the little boy "Promise me you'll come see me again soon ok? I really needed this.." 

"O-oh ok! I definitely will. I suppose I could find more time between working on my brilliant schemes and fighting those puny pj p-u's." Romeo answered, his gaze shifting down to notice the cum flowing out of the older boy in globs, and getting him hard again "M-maybe I could grace you with my presence a little longer and stay the night?"

Jeffreys mind instantly raced about what would happen if a friend came over and found him in bed with a 6 year old, specifically the evil genius 6 year old that's been terrorizing the town, and that thought turned him on immensely "Yeah, I'd really like that" he said with a wink that made Romeo blush and look down to the floor. 

Tonight was gonna be a long, fun, night.

**Author's Note:**

> P. S. I know 6 is too young to hit puberty, and if he did he wouldnt have that adorable little kids voice, but shhhhhh wheres the fun in that


End file.
